Secrets
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Dave loves his wife of six years,Krystal. She has a secret that could tear Dave and their family apart...can they keep it together for their 3 year old daughter,Jasmyne? Plz R&R be gentle though it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

(Disclaimer: I own no one but Jasmyne and Krystal)

"Daddy!" 3 year old Jasmyne yelled as Dave came in the door. Dave knelt down and hugged her. "Daddy! I missed you soooo much! I soooo much much to tell you!" she squeled excitedly,hugging Dave around his neck. "I bet you do baby girl but can you tell me where Mommy is?" Dave asked Jasmyne,holding her on his side. Jasmyne looked alittle sad. "She's upstairs in your room Daddy." she said,biting on her fingers. Dave looked at Jasmyne. "What's wrong baby girl?" "Nothing Daddy. Mommy's been sad since you left." Dave looked at the 3 year old. Dave sat her down on the floor and told to be good and watch tv for a while. Jasmyne nodded and watched Dave walk up the stairs before going to watch tv like her father told her to. Dave walked up the stairs and into his and Krystal's room and looked around. "Krystal where are you?" Dave called into the room. The bathroom light was on and Dave could here a soft crying coming from the bathroom. Dave stuck his head in the door and saw his wife of six years sitting on the sink and bent over something and crying. "Krystal? Baby what's wrong?" Dave said softly,coming into the bathroom with her. Krystal looked at him and quickly threw whatever it was she was holding into the trash. Dave walked over to comfort her but she pushed him away gently. "Baby...Tell me what's wrong...Did I do something?" Dave asked,looking confused. Krystal just looked up at him and pushed passed him. Dave just stood there thinking of every thing he could have done to make Krystal so upset with him. Dave finally went in the room and Krystal wasn't there. "Where did she go to?" Dave asked himself out loud. Dave stepped into the hall and immediately got an answer to his question. Krystal came back up the stairs holding a sleeping Jasmyne. Krystal took Jasmyne into her room and tucked her in and came back to her and Dave's room. "Krystal...Baby you're going to have to talk to me sometime." Dave said,walking toward Krystal. Krystal looked at him,eyes full of tears, and said, "If I told you...It would tear you to shreads and break up this family." "Baby...Baby I love you and nothing's going to chane that...Ever...So what is that you wanted to tell me?" Dave asked,holding her close and wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Baby..I-I think you should sit down..." Krystal said,looking up at Dave,her eyes full of fresh tears. Dave let her go and sat on the bed. "I-I...I...Dave honey,you know I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally right?" Krystal said,looking everywhere but at Dave. Dave nodded and feared the worst. _Please don't let her say she cheated on me...Please don't let her say she cheated on me...It'd kill me if she told me she cheated on me...but she loves me so she wouldn't cheat on me right? I mean that's we got married... _Dave thought as he sat on the bed. "Dave...Baby...I-I...There's no easy way to say this..." Krystal said,hoping to stall for a few minutes to allow herself to think of what to say to her husband. _Oh God...Please don't let her say what I think she's about to say...Oh God..._ Dave thought as he looked up at his wife,who was fidgeting. "Dave...I cheated on you when you weren't in town and I might be pregnant." Krystal finally said,looking at Dave. Dave looked up at her,tears filling his brown eyes. He just looked at her and tried not to cry. "Dave..I'm sorry...Baby...I'm sorry..." Krystal said,looking at Dave and tears splashing down her face. Dave stood and looked at her and walked out of the room. Krystal looked after him and fell in a crumpled heap on the bed and cried. Dave grabbed his jacket,car keys,went into Jasmyne's room and kissed her goodnight and left. Krystal didn't hear from or see Dave in weeks.

One morning, Jasmyne was eating her breakfast when she looked up at Krystal and asked, "Mommy,where's Daddy?" Krystal just looked at her daughter and cried. "Mommy what's wrong?" Jasmyne asked Krystal,her hazel eyes shining with tears. "Nothing baby girl...Would you mind having to spend time with Grandma for a while?" Krystal asked her,wiping the tears from hers and Jasmyne's eyes. Jasmyne looked up and shook her haead. "Mommy? How long will I be with Grandma?" she asked,still stuffing cereal into her mouth. Krystal looked at her and said, "Baby girl...I'm going to find Daddy for you okay?" Jasmyne nodded and asked, "Mommy can I bring Gummy to Grandma's house?" Krystal smiled and nodded. Krystal got the phone,dialed her mom's number and handed the phone to Jasmyne. Jasmyne talked to her grandma for a few minutes then hung up the phone and ran to her room to get ready. Krystal got her phone off the counter and dialed Dave's number. "Hello?" Dave's voice seemed deeper than normal. "Dave?" "Krystal? I'm kinda busy at the moment...Can I call you later?" "I was just calling to tell you Jasmyne's going over to my mom's for a while..." "Oh Okay...Let me call you right back." And he hung up on her. Krystal stared at the phone in disbelief. Jasmyne ran back into the kitchen with her bags in her hands and her stuffed dog,Gummy,hanging out of her backpack. "Jasmyne baby..you look like you're moving to Grandma's." Krystal said,smiling alittle. "Well,I guess since you might take realllllly long finding Daddy,I should bring lots of toys forme and Grandma to play with." Jasmyne responded,biting her her lip and smling up at her mother. "Mommy? How did you lose Daddy?" Jasmyne asked,still looking up at Krystal. Krystal bent down and picked Jasmyne up. "Baby girl..I'll explain it to you later.Right now we need to get you to Grandma's house." Krystal said,tickling Jasmyne and walking out the door.

"Dave?" H said,interuppting Dave's thoughts. "Dave? You alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." Dave said,snapping out of his thoughts. "Well...You were just staring off into space when we're here to lift weights." H said,still lifting his weights. Dave nodded and went back to staring off into sapce. "Since you're so inclined to stare of into space,mind letting me in what the hell it is that so important?" H said,dropping his weight with dull_ clank _on the floor. Dave shook his head and grabbed his towel. Dave walked out of the gym,wiping the sweat off of his face and chest. H stood there looking after Dave's retreating back. Dave still couldn't get over the fact the woman he loved and cared about for more than the six years they were married cheated on him. But then a million different questions filled his mind and he had to know the answers to them all. Dave went back to his room at the hotel to get his phone. _I wonder if I should call her...I mean..I want to call but I can't...Why me?..._ Dave thought as he stared at the phone on the nightstand. And,as if she had heard his silent battle, his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Krystal. "Krystal?" Dave said,tensing up. "Dave...We need to talk." Krystal said into the phone, somewhat pleading with him. "I was thinking the same thing but before we do talk I need to know something." "Yeah?" "Why?" Dave asked,laying back on his bed. It got silent on Krystal's end. "Dave...I'd much rather talk about this to you and not over the phone.." Krystal said after a long silence. Dave just sighed and agreed to meet with her. "Where should we meet?" Dave asked, running his hand through his hair. "Um..." Krystal trailed. Dave closed his eyes,waiting for her answer. "How about you come by the house and then we could talk." Krystal said,breaking the silence she had created. "Sure..I'll be there in alittle while." Dave said,opening his eyes and sitting up. "Um..okay...I guess I'll see you when you get here." "Okay." Dave said,hanging up. Dave got up and paced around his room. _Dave,_ he told himself,_ calm down...she just wants to talk to you...It's not it's going any farther than that..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dave got ready and headed to the house and stood outside the door. He was deciding whether or not to knock on the door. He tapped lightly on the door and waited. Krystal was upstairs when she heard the door.She dropped the stuffed bear Dave had given her on the bed and ran downstairs. "I'm coming!" she yelled as she bounded down the stairs. She looked out the curtian and saw Dave standing there,looking around. "Hi." she said breathlessly after opening the door. He nooded and walked in and Krystal closed the door behind him. Dave looked at her from behind his shades and walked into the living room, Krystal right behind him. He sat down and looked up at her and said, "Alright.I'm here so let's talk." Krystal sat across from him and looked down at her shirt and didn't say anything. "So tell me,and I want the truth,why?" Dave asked,leaning forward toward Krystal. Krystal continued to look down ant her shirt. Dave shook his head and stood up. "I guess you didn't want to talk." he said,stretching and walking out of the living room. "Wait!" Krystal yelled,looking up and at Dave. Dave turned around and faced her,eyebrow raised slightly. "Sit down..please.." Krystal said,standing up. Dave looked at her and came back into the room and sat back down. Krystal sat next to him and looked at him,tears stinging her eyes. "You do deserve an explaination...And I'll give you one.." Krystal said quietly. Dave sat back and waited to hear what she had to say. "First,even if you don't love me anymore,I still love you and I am sorry from the bottom of my heart." Krystal stooped to see the impact of her words on Dave. Dave had his eyes closed and he nodded his head. "Why?" Dave asked,not opening his eyes. "T-truly I-I really don't know...I mean...I...just...I just needed someone to..to.." Krystal trailed. "Someone to what? Be there regardless? Well I'm sorry I can't be here all the time but I do have a job and it requires me to be on the road...alot." Dave said,taking off his shades and burning a hole in krystal with his stare. A tear slid silently down Dave's cheek. "I know...And that's no excuse to-" Krystal's sentence was cut short by a long and passionate kiss from Dave. Krystal pulled back from Dave and looked at him. "Does...Does this mean you forgive me?" Krystal asked,looking up at him. Dave looked at her and sighed. "I wish I could but I can't." Dave said, looking at her. "B-but why not? I thoguht the kiss the meant everything was going to be okay." Krystal said,looking up at Dave. Dave shook his head and stood up. Krystal got up with him and looked at him. "But what about Jasmyne?" Krystal said,looking up at Dave. "Krystal...Don't do this...Don't drag Jasmyne in this...This is between you and I." Dave said,walking toward the door. "Dave,she asked..she asked for you and I didn't know what to tell her...I couldn't tell her that you'd up and left." Krystal said,starting to cry. "I didn't up and leave. I had to...to..." Dave trailed. "What? Get away me? Get away from the problem?Get aaway from your daughter?" Krystal yelled angrily,tears falling freely. "Krystal...I hate wehn you do this! I hate it when you make yourself out to be the victem and me the bad guy! I wish you didn't even tell me that you cheated on me! You know, I wish we weren't even married!" Dave yelled angrily, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him. Dave's words had hit their mark. _Did he really mean it? Does he really wish we weren't married?_ Krystal thought as she stood in the living room,looking at the door.

Dave sat in his car for about an hour and thought. _How could she even sink low enough as to drag Jasmyne in it? I know if I trust her again,she's just going to go out and do it again and I refuse to let her do that._ Dave thought angrily._But Jasmyne...What about her..I can't let something Krystal did get in my way as her father...Oh God..What do I do?_ Dave blinked back the tears that threatend to fall. Dave layed his head back and closed his eyes,letting the tears,that stung his eyes,fall silently down his cheeks_. Why? Why does if have to be me? I'm so sick and tired of this happening to me_...Dave thought,banging his head against thehead rest. Dave finally gathered himself and drove back to the hotel and went up to his room. Once inside, he laid on the bed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"You know,I wish we weren't even married!"_ Dave's words rang around Krystal's head for hours. Did he really mean it? Did those six years mean nothing to him? The look on Dave's face before he left...the pain and anger on his face. Krystal lay on the bed,crying,when the phone rang. "Dave?" Krystal whispered,looking at the phone. _Oh,It's just my mom...I wonder what she wants... _Krystal thought,picking up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Mommy!" "Hey baby girl." Krystal said,sitting up and looking around the dark room. "Mommy? Whatcha doing?" Jasmyne asked,sounding as if she was bouncing up and down. "Oh baby...Mommy was just sleeping." Krystal lied. Krystal hated lying to Jasmyne...but she had to...didn't she? Krystal and Jasmyne talked for a few minutes then Jasmyne got quiet. "Mommy? Grandma says you haven't found Daddy yet...Is that true?" Jasmyne asked after a few minutes. "Baby girl...Mommy needs a little while longer to find Daddy." Krystal said into the phone. "Mommy? I gotta go. Grandma's making cookies." "Okay.I love you." "I love you mommy..And could you find Daddy soon? It's almost my birthday and I want Daddy there." Jasmyne said, still bouncing up and down. Krystal choked on the words as they came out of her mouth, "He'll be there baby girl...He'll be there.." Jasmyne told Krystal she'd talk to her later and hung up. _He'll be there baby girl..He'll be there..._ Krystal stared at the wall as her last words to her daughter rang in her ears. _I can't believe I just lied to my daughter...I am low..._ Krystal thought as she ran the water for her bath. _I don't deserve Dave nor Jasmyne...they both deserve better than me... _Krystal thought as she sat in the pile of bubbles in the tub and cried. When Krystal just began to relax and think,the phone rang. _Who could be calling now? _Krystal thought,getting out of the tub. "Hello?" Krystal asked, picking up the phone. "Hello?" It was Randy. "Randy?" "Hey.What's been up between Dave and you?" "Um..Nothing." Krystal said rather quickly. "Well,it doesn't seem like nothing. Dave can't pay attention at all, he stays in his room all day and all night and he won't say two words to anyone." Randy explained. Randy's words hit Krystal like a ton of bricks. "Krystal,you need to fix whatever it is that's between you and Dave before it begins to mess with his wrestling." Randy said. "I-I...There's nothing going on between Dave and I." Krystal said,trying to convince herself more than Randy. It was in vain though. Krystal broke down and cried. "Randy...What do I do? What do I do?" Krystal sobbed into the phone. "I-I don't know what to tell you...I really wish I knew but I don't know what to say." Randy said,trying his best to comfort Krystal. Krystal sobbed into the phone for a few minutes then she told Randy she had to go. Randy was hesitant to let her off the phone. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk for a few minutes?" Randy asked,praying she'd say yes. "No...I need to sleep for awhile..." Krystal said,sniffling between each word. "No!" Randy practically yelled into the phone. "Y-you can't go just yet..I-I need to ask you something." Randy lied. "What is it that so important?" Krystal asked,sounding more annoyed by the second. There was silence on Randy's side of the phone. "Well?" Krystal said impatientely. "Sh-should I wear my black tie,blue tie or no tie?" Randy spit out finally. "I don't know!" Krystal yelled,haniging up the phone and slamming it down on the bed. She slowly walked to the bathroom and walked inside and sank back down into the tub. Krystal grabbed her razor blade and looked at it then at her arm. Before even thinking it through, Krystal felt the icy blade tear her flesh and before long,she felt the white hot pain sear down her arm. She stood up and got out the tub and found some gauze,some medical tape and a towel. Krystal gripped her arm with the towel and waited for the bleeding to stop. After the bleeding stopped,Krystal wrapped it in the gauze and looked at it. That actually relieved some of the tension she was feeling. _That's the only time...It'll never happen again...But the tension's gone! _Krystal thought as she sat on the bed,dripping wet still. _Krystal,_she said to herself,_ Get a hold of yourself...You've gotta stop this thing before it goes any futher... _Then,the phone rang. _Who now? _Krystal thought,reaching for the phone. "Hello?" Krystal said impatiently. "K-Krystal..." It was Dave. Krystal had never hear him like this. He sounded defeated,alone and...and scared. "Dave? What's wrong?" Krystal asked,softening her tone. "N-nothing...I...I really needed to talk to you is all." Dave sounded like he needed her...he wanted her and he would do anything to have her. Krystal got quiet and looked down at her now bleeding arm. After a few minutes silence,Dave said sadly, "I miss Jasmyne.I'm coming to get her later and spend time with her." Krystal satyed silent. "Is that okay?" Dave asked. Krystal choked back the pain she was feeling. The pain of hurting her husband and the pain from her arm. _I should tell him I cut myself...Wait...Now I'm looking for excuses to get him to come here..when I know all I'll do is find some way to drive him futher from me and Jasmyne...Jasmyne...she wants her daddy here on her birthday..and I pormised..._ Krystal thought. "Dave?" " Yeah?" "I need to talk to you again.." "Krystal..Krystal it's 4 in the morning...can't it wait?" Dave asked,yawning slightly. "No. It's about Jasmyne...And you and me..." Krystal said,pleading with him. "Fine. I'll be there in about 45 minutes." Dave said,sitting up in his bed. "Okay.And Dave?" "Yeah" "Thanks for listening." "For Jasmyne...You and I...we'll have to talk about us later." Dave said rather coldly before he hung up. Krystal just sat there on the bed and looked at her arm and held it close to her_."For Jasmyne...You and I...we'll have to talk about us later." _


	4. Chapter 4

Dave had come over 45 minutes later,as he had said. He stood outside,shivering slightly in the night breeze,and rang the doorbell. 5 very cold minutes later,Krystal opened the door. "Hey." Dave said,teeth chettering slightly. "Hi." Krystal said,moving away from the door so he could come in. He walked into the dark hallway and looked blindly around. Krystal turned the light on and he looked at her arm. He had half the mind to ask what happened but didn't because he was here for one thing and one thing only and that was to talk about Jasmyne. Dave walked to the living room in the dark,Krystal following closely. Dave sat on the couch and looked at Krystal. Krystal looked at her newly bandaged arm. "Okay...Let's talk about Jasmyne." Dave said,trying to get warm.Krystal could see Dave was cold,so she went and got a blanket for him. "Let's talk about Jasmyne." Dave repeated,shrugging the blanket away from him. "Dave...Dave I promised her that you'd be here for her birthday." Krystal spat out. Dave looked at her in surprise. "Krystal,you know that was unfair for you to promise her that without even talking to me first." Dave said,still surprised. "I know..I know but I thought that you would take some time out of your busy schedule and spend our daugther's birthday with her." Krystal said,becoming upset. "But I see that you won't even do that for her!" Krystal continued,her voice rising. "You're doing it again Krystal." Dave said,trying to stay calm and keep his voice down. "What? What am I doing again?" Krystal asked,on her feet and yelling. "You're dragging Jasmyne into to this! Yes, I came to talk about her but you're using her as an excuse! And I'm sick of it!" Dave yelled as loud as Krystal had. "No, Im not using her as excuse! You just love to blame me of stuff don't you?" Krystal yelled,beginning to cry. Dave had had enough of this. He got up and walked to the door,opened it and left,slamming the door shut behind him. "Oh and just to let you know,I'm **_NOT_** pregnant!" Krystal yelled at the closed door. Dave didn't hear this. He was in his car about to leave. Dave took one final glance at the house and headed back to the hotel. _Why does she insist on doing this? Why does she insist on putting me through Hell?_ Dave thought as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot. Dave sat in his car. _Do I like blaming her of stuff? _Dave shook his head,dimissing the thought. He got out of his car and walked slowly into the hotel. Then he remembered Krystal's arm. _Did she?...No she wouldn't...Would she? _Dave turned around and headed back to his car. Yes, he was mad at Krystal but still..._She wouldn't...she's more than smart enough to not do that...But..._ Dave thought as he pictured her bandaged arm while driving. Dave pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Dave looked at the dark house and assumed the worst. He knocked on the door a few times and then remembered where the spare key was._ I hope she hasn't done something drastic..._he thought as he dug around behind the bushes. Finally,he found the key and opened the door. He tried calling her name a few times. "Krystal? Krystal? Krystal please answer me." he called throughout the house. He looked up the stairs and saw that the light in the bedroom was on. Turning on the hall lights while walking up the stairs,he saw drops of blood on the stairs. He quickened his pace up the seemingly endless stairs. Finally, he came to the top of the stairs and pushed the half-closed door open. "Krystal? Where are you? Answer me Krystal." Dave said,worrying and looking around the room. His eyes fell on Krystal's crumpled body on the bed. "Krystal...Please answer me...Please...wake up and answer me." Dave pleaded,holding her in his arms and blinking back tears. Krystal stirred slowly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Dave. "D-Dave?" Dave held Krystal close to him and cried. "I-I thought...I thought I lost you." Dave cried into Krystal's shoulder. "You'll never lose me..Never..I love you Dave and you know that." Krystal whispered,holding Dave close. Dave looked at her and she wiped the tears from his eyes and held him closer. Dave sniffed and still looked at her. "Krystal...w-what happened to your arm?" he asked,looking at her arm and rubbing it gently. Krystal turned her face from Dave. "I-It's n-nothing really...it just got cut..." she said,still not looking at him. "Tell me how it got cut Krystal...You can tell me anything...you know that." Dave said,turning her face back to his. Krystal let tears stream silently down her cheeks and onto Dave's hand before sayng anything. "I-I cut it." Krystal mumbled. Dave looked at her and softly asked,"Why?" she just shook her head and looked away from him again. "Krystal..Talk to me...I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now but please talk to me." Dave continued softly. Krystal kept her face turned from him and whispered, "It's not that you aren't my favorite person in the world right now...it's just that..." she trailed. "It's just that what?" Dave asked,trying to get her to look at him and was failing miserably. "It's just...I love you and I don't want to drive you away but I do and I don't understand why...so I gussed that if we kept our distances, there'd be no way to drive you further away from me...and Jasmyne." Krystal said,finally looking at Dave and crying. Dave held her close and whispered, "You can never drive me away from you or Jasmyne. I love you both too damn much." Krystal laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave woke up and looked down at Krystal and smiled.Then his phone rang. "Hello?" Dave said as softly as possible. "Dave? You up?" H's voice said on the other side. Dave gently laid Krystal on the bed. "Yeah..I'm up." "Well...where are you?" H asked,sounding very impaitent. "I'm at the house.Why?" Dave asked,wiping his eyes and yawning. "Cuz Ric and I are going out to breakfast and we wanted you to come with us." H said,still sounding very impatient. "Well..I was actually going to go back to sleep." Dave lied,wishing H would hang up. "Oh..well in that case,Ric and I can wait til you get up..again.." H said,sounding as if he were settling for less than he wanted to. Dave said whatever and told H he was going back to sleep. "Why?" H asked. "Cuz I'm tired." Dave said,hanging up the phone and turning it off. Dave laid back down next to Krystal. She rolled over to face him with a smile. "Morning." Krystal said,sleepily. Dave smiled and said, "Morning...Sleep well?" Krystal yawned,stretched,and nodded. Dave smiled and held her close. "You sleep well?" she asked him,looking up at him questoningly. He nodded. "Baby?" "Yeah?" "I've got something to tell you." Dave sat up and looked at her. Krystal laid her head on his chest and looked at him. "I'm not pregnant." Dave looked down at her and smiled.Dave looked down at her and smiled. "Actually,I was kinda hoping you were..." Dave said,running his fingers gently through her hair. Krystal,still looking up at him,moved closer to him. "You did?" she saked,looking confused. Dave nooded and pulled Krystal to the sitting position. Krystal looked at Dave and hugged him. "Why do you wish I was?" she had to know why. Dave just shook his head and looked away. Krystal pulled his face to face hers. "Why?" she asked again,looking him. He took one look in the her blue eyes and melted. "Y-you remember how...happy I was when Jasmyne was born?" he asked,still gazing into her eyes. She nodded,getting lost in his brown eyes. "I wanted to experience that..that...happiness again...that..that rush. I mean,not that you and Jasmyne don't make me happy or give me a rush," Dave added quickly,not wanting to open old wounds. Krystal understood and smiled. "Maybe it isn't too late." Krystal said,pulling Dave on top of her and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

6 months later

"Mommy!" Jasmyne yelled from downstairs. Krystal got up and swayed. _If it's one thing I hate about being pregnant...It's this gigantic belly. But it's okay...3 more months._ she thoguht as she walked down the stairs. "What baby girl?" "There's someone at the door." Jasmyne said, stepping back and looking up at Krystal. "Who is it?" Krystal asked,peeking through the curtains and smiling. "It's me." Jasmyne's face lit up. "UNCLE RANDY!" Jasmyne screamed,jumping up and down. Kyrstal laughed and opened the door. Jasmyne almost knocked Randy over when she pounced on him. "Uncle Randy?" "Yes Jasmyne?" "Did you get me a present?" Jasmyne asked,looking up at Randy,eyes shining. "Maybe I did...Then again maybe I didn't." Randy said,bending down and picking Jasmyne up. "Krystal, there's more of you..." Randy said,smirking slyly, causing Jasmyne to giggle. "Oh Randy shut up." Krystal said,slapping Randy in the back of his neck. "So did you get me anything Uncle Randy?" Jasmyne asked,rubbing Randy's neck and messing up his hair. "Yeah I got you something Jas." Randy said,putting her down. "Where is it? Where is it?' Jasmyne asked,jumping up and down. "In my car,in my car." Randy said,mocking the 4 year old. Jasmyne pouted and looked innocently up at Randy. Randy smiled,kissed Jasmyne on her cheek and went out to his car. Krystal and Jasmyne watched him,when the phone rang. "Jas,you stay here and wait for Uncle Randy okay?" Jasmyne nodded and sat outside in the graas. Krystal went to get the phone. "Hello?" "Hey babe. "Hey baby." "How's Jasmyne?" Dave asked. "She's fine. Actually,she's sitting in the grass out front waiting for a present from Randy." Krystal said,looking out the open front door. "He's going to spoil her rotten." Dave complained. "I know but let him. Anyway she's already spoiled rotten." Krystal said,smirking. "Yeah yeah...I know...I know. And baby?" "Yeah?" "Sorry I couldn't be home." Dave said apologetically. "It's okay. When exactly are you getting home?" "I don't know..but I WILL definately try to be home sometime tonight." Dave said. Krystal and Dave talked for a few more minutes then hung up. Krystal went outside to see Jasmyne sitting on the ground,covered in mud and Randy sitting inside his car watching her. "Baby girl? What exactly did Uncle Randy get you?" Jasmyne simply looked and said, "Shovel and a bucket." "Really?" Jasmyne nodded and went back to playing in the mud. "Jas? How and whay exactly are you covered in mud?" "I asked Uncle Randy it I could go swimming and he told me to dig a hole and he filled the hole with water and told me to 'enjoy'." Jasmyne said, splashing around in the mud. Krystal smiled and walked over to Randy's car and knocked on the window. Randy looked at her and shook his head. Krystal walked back over to Jasmyne and the mud and bent and got a handful of mud and asked Jasmyne, "You mind if I borrow some of this?" Jas shook her head and kept on splashing in the mud. Krystal walked over to Randy's car and wrote in mud on the window: Enjoy. and walked away,smiling. Randy looked at her and got out of his car. "Krystal," Randy whined, "I just got my car cleaned yesterday!" Krystal and Jas laughed and Randy couldn't but laugh. Randy looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta get going." Randy said,looking from Krystal to Jasmyne. Jasmyne got out of the mud and ran to Randy. Jasmyne clung to Randy's leg and looked up at him. "I don't want you to go Uncle Randy." Jas said,still clinging to his leg. "I gotta go. Okay Short Stuff?" Jas nodded and let go of his leg. Randy hugged Jasmyne and told her that if she was good he would come back and take her out for ice cream. Randy hugged Krystal and said his good byes and that he'd see her and Jas later. Randy got in his car and left. Krystal looked down at Jas and said, "Bath." Jas ran inside,squealing and screaming. "You had better be ready to take your bath when I get up there." Krystal called inside the house. She sat on the swing on the front porch for about 10 minutes. Krystal got up and went inside to give Jas her bath. 20 dripping wet minutes later, Jas was in her pink "Princess" pj's and Krystal was in her "World's Best Mom" shirt that Jas and Dave got her for Mother's Day last year. They were both curled up in the bed,watching tv. "Mommy,is Daddy coming home yet?" Jas asked after a while. "Hopefully..." Krystal said,looking down at Jas. She nodded and looked back at the tv. "Jas honey?" "Yes Mommy?" "You sleepy?" "Alittle." Jas said,yawning. She laid her head on Dave's pillow and went to sleep. Krystal was drifting off to sleep,when she heard Dav'e voice in the hallway,talking to himself. Dave finally came in the door and looked at Jas asleep on his pillow and Krystal falling asleep. "Ah. My two favorite women in the world." he said,smiling. "And my favorite man in the world has returned home to me." Krystal said,yawning between every other word. Dave smiled and sat on the bed. "Should we wake Jas up?" Krystal asked,sitting up slightly. "Nah..She'll see when she wakes up." Dave said,lifting Jas up and going to take her into her room. Dave came back and laid his head on his pillow facing Krystal. "I missed you." Dave said,softly kissing her lips and smiling. Krystal looked at him,eyes watering. "I missed you too." Krystal said,beginning to cry. "Why the crying eyes?" Dave asked,wiping the tears out of her eyes with his thumb. Krystal just shook her head and rubbed her cheek against his hand. "I can't wait for the baby to be born." Dave said,moving pices of hair out of Krystal's face. Krystal nodded and asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Dave looked at her and smiled. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as it's healthy,it doens't matter to me." Krystal began to cry again. "That's very sweet." Krystal said,trying tro stop crying. Dave looked at her. "Maybe we should get some sleep." Krystal nodded and laid her head on his chest and fell fast asleep. Dave watched her sleep until he himself fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 months later

"Dave!" Krystal yelled from upstairs. "Dave come quick!" Dave ran up the stairs,Jas running behind him. Krystal lay on the bed,holding her stomach. Dave and Jas stood in the door and looked at her. "W-what's wrong?" Dave asked breathlessly. Krystal smiled and motioned for Dave and Jas to come sit on the bed next to her. They sat on the bed and looked at her questioningly. Krystal took Dave's hand and laid it on her stomach and he felt the baby kick. "It kicked," he gasped,smiling at Krystal. She just smiled and nodded. Jas looked from Krystal to Dave and looked confused. Dave took his hand off Krystal's stomach and placed Jas's small hand on Krystal's stomach. After a minute or so, a smile lit Jas's face. "Mommy?" Jas asked,looking up at her mother. "Yes?" "Is that my brother or sister?" Krystal smiled and nodded,tears streaming from her eyes. Jas climbed closer to Krystal and hugged her around her neck. "Why are you crying Mommy?" Jas asked,wiping the tears from Krystal's eyes. She just sniffed and shook her head. Then,the phone rang. Dave grabbed it and picked it up. " 'Lo?" "Hey." said none other than Randy. "What's up?" Dave asked,getting up and pacing back and forth. "You sound happy...What happened?" Randy asked. "Nothing...Listen..You coming over later?" Dave asked,still pacing. "Of course I am...What? Do you not want me to come over and see Jas and Krys and hang out with you?" Randy asked. Dave shook his head and said, "Nah..that ain't it. I mean..Damn...Here,talk to Krystal." He handed the phone to Krystal and sat next to her. Her and Randy talked for a little bit then Krystal handed the phone to Jas. Jas took the phone into her room and talked to Randy until they all heard the doorbell ring. "IT'S UNCLE RANDY!" Jas yelled as she ran downstairs,the phone still in her hand. Dave got up and stretched. Krystal tried to get,but lost her balence and fell back on the bed. Dave went to help her up but she said, "Go.Get the door and make sure Jas doens't pounce on poor Randy as soon as you open the door." Dave smiled and went to get the door. "I'm coming!" Dave yelled as he ran down the stairs. Dave got down to the door and looked at Jas. Jas backed away from the door and still looked as though she was going to pounce at any second. Dave opened the door and stood back. Jas pounced on Randy and looked at him. "Uncle Randy? Did you get me anything?" she asked,smiling sweetly at Randy. "Yep I got you something." Randy said,smirking. "Tell me! Tell Me!" Jas squealed. Randy put Jas down and went back out to his car,Jas tailing behind him. Randy had gotten her a teddy bear. "What's it's name Uncle Randy?" Jas asked,cuddling with the bear. Randy shrugged and said, "What do you want it to be?" Jas looked up at him,smiled and said, "Snuggles." "Then Snuggles it is." Randy said,smiling down at her. Jas hugged Randy and said thatnk you and ran inside and upstairs to show Snuggles to Krystal. "So, tell me why you sounded so excited earlier." Randy said,looking at Dave. "Krystal felt the baby kick and then you called." Dave explained. Randy nooded and asked, "So,you gonna invite me in so I can see Krystal or are we gonna stand out here?" Dave moved out of the way and let Randy in. "Krystal! Where are you?" Randy yelled from downstairs. "I'm up here!" Krystal yelled down from the room. "What's wrong? Can't get up?" Randy jokingly yelled up. "Randy Shut Up!" she yelled down,trying to get up as she yelled down to Randy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Later that night

Dave crept into the now dark house and looked around. "Krystal?" Dave whispered,still looking around. He looked in to the living room and saw the tv going but no Krystal. _Where did she get off to? _Dave thought,looking around still. Krystal walked out of the kitchen,holding a gallon of ice cream. Dave chuckled softly and followed her into the living room. She finally realized that Dave was in the room with her. "Dave! When did you get here?" she asked,looking at him questioningly. Dave smiled and said, "Just a few minutes ago." Krystal nodded and looked at him. Dave sat next to her on the couch and held her close. "So,anything new happen while I was gone?" he asked,laying his head on hers. Krystal looked up at him and said,"The baby kicked twice,I've got really bad cramps in my sides and back." Dave looked down at her,slightly confused. "You said you had cramps?" Dave asked,looking worried. "Yep...But it's nothing..I'm alright..Remember I had cramps with Jasmyne too?" Dave nodded and smiled, "Hopefully they won't be as bad." Krystal nodded and laid her head on Dave's shoulder,forgetting about the gallon of ice cream she brought out of the kitchen. "The baby kicked twice and I missed it?" Dave said,disappointed. Krystal nodded sleepily. Dave looked down at her and smiled. "Dave?" "Yes Krystal?" "I love you." "I love you too baby." Dave said,holder her closer than ever and smilng. Krystal burried her face in his chest and went to sleep. "Krystal...Krystal baby wake up." Dave whispered,moving her hair out of her eyes and smiling at her. Krystal mumbled, "Five more minutes please." "Baby,wouldn't you rather sleep in the bed then on the couch?" Dave whispered,still trying to wake her. Finally,Krystal woke up and looked at Dave. He smiled at her and led her upstairs. She followed without any protest. Once they were upstairs,Dave gently led Krystal to the bed. Krystal sat down on the bed and looked at Dave,who hadn't sat down right away. "Baby?" "Yeah?" "We do have baby names right?"she asked,still looking up at Dave. He nodded and sat next to her. "Remember? Ryan Landin,if it's a boy and Jessica Michelle,if it's a girl." Dave said,looking at her,smiling. Krystal nodded and laid back on her pillow. Dave smiled and followed her example and both of them fell asleep,fully dressed.

The Next Morning

Dave awoke to the sound of door slamming shut. "Krystal?" Dave said,looking around,somewhat confused. Dave walked over to the door and leaned against it. "Krystal baby? What's wrong?" The only response he got was Krystal crying. Dave opened the door and saw her leaning agaisnt the wall,crying. He ran over to her and kneeled behind her,sitting her up to lean against him. "Baby..." Dave whispred,holding her and wishing he could do more than hold her. He held her hand and told her,if she needed to, to squeeze his hand to help the pain. She held Dave's hand tightly and cried as the contractions began. Dave winced and bit his lip. "It's okay Krystal.I'm right here baby." Dave said,using his other hand to move the pieces of hair out Krystal's face. Krystal cried and screamed. Dave picked her up and took her to the bed,laid her on it,and grabbed the phone. Dave dialed Randy's number and told him he'd have to keep Jas alittle longer than planned. When Randy asked why,Dave's response was drowned out completely by Krystal's wailing cry. Randy said it was okay and he also told Dave to call him if anything went wrong. Dave said he would and then hung up and threw the phone in the chair across the room. Dave sat next to Krystal and the blankets were wet. Dave looked at Krystal,eyes wide. _What do I do now...Her water broke and it's too late me to get her out of here._ Dave thought,reaching for the phone. _Where the hell is the phone? _Dave thought,about to get up. As he went to get up,Krystal grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand tightly. The more she felt the pain,the more she squeezed him hand. "Dave," she managed to gasped "I think the baby's coming now..." Dave looked at her,eyes widening. "I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!" Krystal yelled,squeezing Dave's hand as hard as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Dave's eyes widened as it dawned on him what he had to do. _He_ had to deliver this baby. _He_ had to make sure this baby and Krystal made it. _What do I do? What the hell do I do?_ Dave thought frantically. Dave pryed Krystal's hand from around his and got the phone. He quickly dialed the hospital and asked for Krystal's doctor. "Hello? Dr.Tai?" "Yes this is he." "Hi..Krystal's water broke and I'm pretty sure she's going to have this baby now..What the hell do I do?" Dave said,pacing. "Can I talk to Krystal please?" Dr.Tai asked. Krystal's wailing could be heard quite clearly by Dr.Tai and the nurses standing behind him. "So,what am I doing?" Dave asked,still pacing. "She made it quite clear a few minutes ago that she wanted the baby out of her." Dave continued,walking into the hall so he could hear. Dr.Tai told him what to do and after he did it to call him back. Dave went dowstairs and got blankets,a washcloth and some warm water. When Dave got back upstairs,Krystal was clutching the sheets and crying. Dave sat the stuff down and,as calmly as he could,got her up and walked her to the bathroom. Dave ran a warm bath for her. Krystal cried and held her stomach. Dave undressed her and helped her into the tub. Krystal's cries calmed as she sat in the tub,Dave by her side. Almost 45 minutes had passed before the contractions started again. "Dave...help me please.." Krystal gasped,desperately feeling around for Dave's hand. Dave drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Krystal,right now I need you to breathe and when I tell you to,I want you to push okay?" Dave said,positioning himself in front of the tub instead of beside it. Krystal nodded and held on to the sides of the tub,drawing in long,deep breaths. "Keep breathing...Now on 3 I want you to push okay?" Dave said,not taking his eyes of her. She nodded and waited. "1...2...3" Dave counted slowly. Krystal pushed as hard as she could,still gripping the sides of the tub. Dave told her to stop pushing,and she did. Krystal laid back in the tub,her hair dreched with sweat,stuck to her forehead. Dave hated to see her in pain like this. Then there was a knock at the door. _Who that be?_ Dave thought impaitently. He looked up at Krystal and said, "Baby, I'm going to go see who that is okay? I want you to keep breathing though." Krystal nodded as she watched Dave stand up and walk out of the bathroom. Dave ran down the steps 2 at a time. "Yeah?" he said breathlessly after opening the door. Randy and his mom stood at the door. Randy's mom looked at Dave and said, "Where is she?" "She's upstairs in the tub in our bathroom." Dave said,still trying to catch his breath. Randy's mom nodded and went upstairs and disappeared into the room. Randy just walked in and sat on the couch. "Randy?" "Yeah?" "Why's you're mom here?" Dave asked,sitting across from him in the chair. "Well, I figured that since my mom's a nurse and you wouldn't know what the hell to do...I figured I'd bring her over to help with Krys."Randy said,laying on the couch. Dave leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Almost 3 hours of Krystal's crying and screaming had passed when stopped. Dave had fallen asleep and Randy was asleep on the couch.His mother had been up and down the satirs without the two of them even knowing it. Dave opened his eyes when Krystal's crying and screaming stooped. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked upstairs and into the room to find out what was wrong. When he got into the bathroom, he stuck his head in and saw Krystal holding the baby and crying softly. He smiled,pulled his head out the door and sat on his bed. Randy's mom heard this and walked out of the bathroom and into the room. "Congratulations David. You now have a healthy baby boy." she smiled. "And Krystal?" Dave asked,getting up. "She's okay..She's alittle tired but she's okay." Randy's mom said,smiling more. Dave nodded and walked into the bathroom. "Hey." he said softly. Krystal looked up and smiled. "Ryan Landin." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

**A/N: "Uncle Kane"! OO**

Dave smiled and sat next to the tub. Ryan's cries grew quiet as Dave smiled. "Krystal?" "Hm?" "May I hold our son?" Dave asked,smiling still. Krystal nodded and handed Ryan to him. "Hi Ryan." Dave said softly,after kissing Ryan's forehead softly. Baby Ryan sighed contently and his laid head agianst Dave's chest and went to sleep. Krystal smiled and said, "He looks just like you Dave." Dave smiled and blushed. Randy's mom knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "I'm going to go now okay? Call me if baby or mom needs anything." she said,smiling. Dave and Krystal nodded and Randy's mom left. "You think we were ready for another one?" Dave asked,looking down at a sleeping Ryan. Krystal looked at him. "Baby,I think Ryan and Jas are enough for right now." Krystal said,smiling at Ryan. Kystal looked at Dave. "Dave,baby,I'm going to get dried off okay?" Dave nodded and looked back down at Ryan. Krystal got out of the tub and walked into the room and found her robe. When she came back in the bathroom, Dave was sitting on the toilet,talking to Ryan. "And you have an older sister. Her name is Jasmyne. Oh and you have lots and lots of uncles and aunts,like Uncle Randy,Aunty Stacy,Aunty Stephine,Aunty Torrie,Uncle Kane,Uncle Taker, and the list goes on forever." Dave said,rubbing the back of Ryan's head with his thumb. Krystal smiled and asked,"So,you wanna take a nap while I spend some time with Ryan?" Dave nodded and handed Ryan to her and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as Krystal touched Rayn,he began to whine. Krystal gently shushed him and walked around the room. Ryan went back to sleep and Krystal looked over at the bed. Dave was fast asleep. _I guess today was too much for Dave,_ Krystal thought with a smile. She laid Ryan on the bed and layed and watched him and Dave sleep until she fell asleep. A few hours later, she woke to Ryan's wailing cry. She picked him up,"What's wrong Ryan?Awwww.." she gently,rubbing his back. "You hungry baby?' she asked,craddling him in her arms. Ryan's wails calmed to a hungry whine. While Krystal was feeding him,Dave woke up. "Hey you two." Dave said,smiling and sitting up. Ryan finished and made a funny face. Krystal burped Ryan and layed him back down. Then the phone rang. Dave picked up. " 'Lo?" "Hey." "Hey Paul." "Dave,if I've told ya once,I've told ya millions of times,don't call me Paul." Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes H?" "Um...You wanna hang out later?" Dave looked at Krystal and a now sleeping Ryan. Krystal nodded and looked away. "Uh...H? I'm actually going to busy later...Maybe tomorrow." Dave said,getting up and pacing. H said whatever and hung up. Dave hung up the phone and threw in back on the bed. "Should I go get Jas?" Dave asked,looking at Krystal. "Yeah..Can I go with you thoguh?" Krystal asked,laying Ryan on the bed and looking for her clothes. Dave nodded and got dressed and grabbed his keys off the dresser. "Ready?" Dave asked,standing in the doorway. Krystal nodded and picked Ryan up. "Ready." Dave,Krystal and Ryan all left to get Jasmyne.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dave looked back at Krystal holding Ryan inside the car. _Come on Randy..Open the door..._ Finally,Randy opened the door. "Hey man." he said breathlessly,holding a squirming Jas. "Hey Randy..Hey Baby Girl. Where you a good girl for Uncle Rnady?" Dave asked,taking the 4 year old in his arms. She smiled and nodded. "Daddy...Where's Mommy?" Jas asked,looking at Dave,her hazel eyes shining. "She's in the car baby girl." "Can I see her?" Jas asked,trying to get down. Dave putting her down and turning to face Rnady. "Thanks for watching her for me and Krys.We really appreciate it." Dave said,holding his hand out for Rnady. "Not a problem,not a problem." Randy said,taking Dave's hand and shaking it. Dave thanked Randy again and walked back to the car and asquealing Jas. "Daddy! Baby!" Jas squealed,bouncing up and down. "Jas,this is your new little brother,Ryan." Krystal explained,opening the car door so the 4 year old could get a better look at the bundle. "He's so pretty! He looks like Daddy!" she exclaimed,looking up at a blushing Dave. "Let's go on." he said,smiling. "The door,Ms.Bautista." Dave said jokingly,opening the back door for Jas. She climbed in and smiled. "Thank you Daddy. Now let's go home." Jas said in the most posh voice she could muster. The ride back home was a relativaly good one. Except for the part where Jas had to go potty and Ryan became cranky and wouldn't stop fussing. "Daaaaddy! Are we home yet? I gotta go potty again." Jas complained. Dave looked at her in the rear view mirror. She was bouncing around in her car seat. Dave pulled over at the nearest gas station. Krystal said she would take Jas to the bathroom. Dave nodded and took Ryan from her and waited for her and Jas to come back . "Well,Ry,looks like us for right now," Dave said,holding his son. Ryan's face scrunched up as if he was going to cry but his tummy rumbled. "Awww...Ry,are you hungry?" Dave cooed,smiling at the baby boy. Ryan cried softly,drool cascading from his mouth. "Ry,here Mommy comes now.Look." Dave said,pointing out the window at Krystal and Jas. "Well Dave,Jas and I are all ready..You?" Krystal asked,sticking her head inside of Dave's rolled down window. "Well...I gotta go bathroom and maybe get something to drink and eat and Ry is hungry too." Dave replied. "I got him." Krystal said,holding her arm out for Ryan after she and Jas got in the car.


End file.
